wanderoveryonderfandomcom-20200223-history
The Hole...Lotta Nuthin'
When Wander uses his finger to plug up a black hole, he trusts Sylvia to keep it plugged until she returns with something to seal it. But doing so causes a lot of trouble for him, from getting hungry, tired and having to put up with Lord Hater's insults. Episode Summary The episode opens to Wander and Sylvia being pulled by a small black hole. Sylvia yells that this black hole's going to suck up the galaxy unless they plug it. Wander reassures her that they'll be able to plug it, then gets sucked into it. Fortunately, the black hole is too small for Wander to fit in, and he seals it by sticking his finger into it. They feel victorious...then quickly get bored. Wander pulls a cork out of his hat and sticks it into the black hole, but it gets sucked in. He tries several tools, until he finally gets his finger sucked in again. Wander is upset that he'll be standing there forever. Sylvia tells him that she'll find a permanent plug for him, then leaves to do so. Wander tries to convince himself that there's tons of fun stuff for him to do, but fails. He wants to sit down, but can't. He pulls over a nearby rock to sit on with his foot, breaking his foot in the process. Wander begins to fall asleep, pulls his finger away, and gets his head sucked into the hole. He gets out, and plugs the hole up again, his shoes suddenly untied. Wander's stomach starts to growl. He looks around, and sees that the only thing to eat is an apple on a nearby asteroid. He throws a rock at the asteroid, but it floats away when it enters space. He starts reaching for it in a crazed state, and his finger slips, making the black hole suck on the apple. Wander decides to use this, but the black hole pulls the entire tree into itself. Wander feels disappointed, but then notices another apple just out of arm's reach. When Wander tries to grab it, it rolls away...and hits Lord Hater. Lord Hater takes a bite out of the apple. Hater taunts Wander, but he is overjoyed that Hater is there with him. He explains why he's there, and asks Hater's help against boredom. Hater takes this chance to drive Wander crazy. He does an insulting imitation of Wander, then bites the apple. He realizes that Wander is hungry, and eats the whole thing. Wander suggest that Hater use his lightning magic to seal the black hole, but Hater tauntingly reminds Wander that he said he was bored, so what's the rush? "Let's have some fun...friend." Lord Hater insultingly mimics Wander some more with his bad imitation of "When you wander over yonder." Wander finally gets fed up with Hater's idea of fun, but Hater just keeps ribbing him. When Wander starts rubbing his temples, Hater seems to have a change of heart. he pretends to call Sylvia, then pretends that Sylvia says that she's not coming back and never liked him. Hater taunts a heartbroken Wander until he starts whimpering. Hater fakes that he realizes what he's been doing wrong, and he needs a hug (sitting far away from Wander). Hater stops the act, and teases Wander about how he can't wander anymore. He teases Wander about how he can't live by his "never hurts to help" idea. Wander is crestfallen, realizing that Hater is right. Then, he snaps out of it, seeing that he's been selfishly thinking about his boredom when he's saving the galaxy. Hater gets thanked for reminding Wander that it never hurts to help. Hater goes crazy that Wander finally found something positive about this situation, pushing Wander over, unplugging the black hole. Hater gets his finger sucked in. Wander thanks Hater for taking up the helm, and provides him company "forever and ever and ever and ever...." Later, on the Skullship, Commander Peepers guilts Hater by reminding him that he could have just left Wander there for all eternity, while a Watchdog works on Hater's new prosthetics. Sylvia arrives on the planet with several items to plug the hole with. Then Wander shows her Hater's dismembered arm, with it's finger in the hole. Transcript Gallery Memorable Quotes Trivia *There were unused scenarios that would have taken place between the showing of the title and Wander wanting to sit down, but were cut out for time: **Wander making noises and saying "black hole" a few times (also shown in the second season Comic-Con trailer) **Wander naming the planets from the current galaxy, the planets from the other galaxies, and the folks he met in alphabetical order **Wander attempting to play his banjo one-handed **Wander trying to make friends and swap origin stories with a bug, whom he names, "Crawley" **Wander getting cramps in his arms and left leg *The Watchdog Scientist makes his second appearance in this episode. ("The Big Job") *This is the third time part of the episode title appears, with a the other part appearing seconds later ("The Epic Quest of Unfathomable Difficulty!!!", "The Gift 2: The Giftening"). *When Lord Hater teases Wander, at one point he repeatedly says "Mustard or Mayo?" while holding two sandwiches in the same manner as Wander did in "The Picnic". *This is the second time Lord Hater mockingly sings "If You Wander Over Yonder" (The Good Bad Guy). *This is the fourth time the phrase "Never hurts to help" is said out loud. ("The Nice Guy, "The Wanders", "The Good Bad Guy") *Peepers was limited to cameos in this episode. *Lord Hater hates apples. Errors Allusions * At the end of the episode a medical Watchdog tests the reflexes of the mechanical hand Lord Hater now wears and closes the access panel in the same manner as the medical droid did for Luke Skywalker in Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back. * The face Hater makes when he tells Wander "Friend" resembles the Trollface Meme. Production Information Background Information Errors Cast * Jack McBrayer as Wander * April Winchell as Sylvia * Keith Ferguson as Lord Hater * Tom Kenny as Commander Peepers References Category:Episodes Category:Wander Category:Lord Hater